


Queen of the awoken

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Size related stories [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crushing, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Macro/Micro, Not sure what other tags to use, Other, Planet sized, Size Difference, exponential growth, giant, hand play, mega giantess, super giantess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: The guardians rout out the taken king, Oryx, to his final stand. The hive god standing stories taller than the guardians, and some feeling fear set it. Thankfully, they have someone to aid them in the battle.As an aside, I wrote this on my phone's notes app so excuse that bad formatting
Series: Size related stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Queen of the awoken

The air whipped and cracked as reality itself bent to the king's will. The ascendant realm pushing out into the greater solar system once more, just as it did when destroying the awoken fleet. And yet there was no explosion. No destruction of asteroids or ships, instead, it was eerily quiet.

The fireteam of six guardians stood at the ready, looking around and waiting. They had killed Ir-Anuk and Ir-Halak, Oryx's daughters, and every fiber of their beings knew what was to come...what wanted revenge.

The room shook. A massive hand gripping onto the pillars on the outlook to Saturn. Oryx, the taken king. More massive than any hive encountered to this point. Bristling with taken energy, malice, and above all...rage.

Rage for killing his daughters. Rage for killing his son. Rage for usurping his throne and very throne world. Oryx's rage could be felt to the guardians very cores, this was a fight that would be remembered for millennia.

Oryx roared, the rite beginning, eager to slay those who spilled his blood. They knew this fight would be difficult, just reaching oryx was an ordeal, one they wouldnt have reached without aid.

The little orb of light, who it was...well, it was frankly obvious. Toland was never one of sanity, but he had his uses. As a guide. Or as an omen. Showing full well what the ascendant realm could do to one, just as oryx was the opposing image of power.

"Alright...we need to move. Come on!" The self-promoted leader of the group rallied his fireteam, as they jumped to action. Hive crawled from the chitin, taken spawned into existence, all hell broke lose. It was chaos, oryx striking fear into all of them, and none able to act accordingly because of it.

Then the room shook again, this time far more aggressively. The guardians froze, some wrestling with hive and taken, who froze in turn. Even Oryx, whom they thought caused the shaking, turned his head up to see what was the cause. It's hard to say if that was a mistake, because no one could have guessed what would come next.

A hand, a massive, impossibly massive came into view. Eyes grew wide, and jaws hit the floor, or insides of helmets, at the sight. Oryx roared as the fingers wrapped around him, a delicate and well-kept thumb and pointer finger, pulling him away. The room shook again, but this time it was obvious it wasn't just the room, the entire dreadnought was shaking violently.

The guardians yelled as they braced themselves, while hive scurried away to the deepest depths they could hide, and taken disappeared swiftly. The ship shook for several seconds, then stopped abruptly...too abruptly. 

The guardians started to lift heads, poke heads out, and loosen their grips. Save for one titan, who had to put her whole back into prying her fingers from the chitin of the ship. As the fireteam looked out the edge of the room where oryx had been perched, some dropped their weapons, while others stood in silent shock at the sight.

Mara sov. Queen of the awoken. She was alive and much...much more...well...she was a sight to behold. She was massive. Well, massive didn't quite describe her. Upon seeing her outstretched arm, or maybe it was just pulled away slightly, the size made it hard to tell, it was obvious what caused the shaking.

The dreadnought was in her hand, literally. The thousands of kilometers long vessel, was like a toy in her hand...and Oryx was even smaller. The taken king was thrashing and writhing between Mara's two fingers, all while she looked down at him, her face upturned, in a frankly bored expression. 

"You thought you could simply enter this system. Assault my people. Destroy my throne world. And think I would not return the favor in kind?" Mara's voice was booming and echoing, but not painfully loud. How she could be heard through space was a question every warlock would ask later, but no one else cared.

Oryx continued to thrash about, digging his claws into her finger, but Mara didnt even seem to notice. "You may have been the taken king, stolen the light of a thousand worlds, but this system is mine. These guardians, are mine, and you are just a speck of dirt in my sight"

Whether oryx understood her, or was just so blinded by rage, it wasnt clear, but he just continued his ragefull attempts to escape, to which Mara rolled her eyes. "So pathetic. To think you were ever a threat. But remember Oryx, as you drift off to nothingness" Mara's lip curled up into a sadistic grin, small, but there nonetheless. "I had one last wish~"

Oryx froze, his mouth hanging open as something seemed to finally get through to him. But by then it was too late. Mara squeezed her thumb down on Oryx's chest, just the lightest amount of pressure to her, but to him it must have felt like a planet on him.

Ascendant energy exploded from him, his body going limp as the life left his eyes. Mara scoffed as she let him go, his body slowly floating down to Saturn. The guardians were in awe. There was Mara, queen of the awoken, the size of a planet, Saturn's rings starting to spin around her from her shear size, and Saturn itself seeming to want to pull towards her.

She turned her head to the dreadnought in her hand, and began to move it closer to her. The guardians once more felt the massive ship shake and toss about from the motion. Mara looked into the room, her eye taking up the entire world to them.

"Ah, guardians, good. You are still alive. I take it you are...impressed?" If Mara could see their faces, she probably would have chuckled at them. "I'll take that as a yes then. Now, be good ants and leave that vessel. I want you to see but not share its fate."

They nodded, their ghosts acting quickly to transmat them to their ships. Even in their ships, Mara took up most of their sights she was just that massive. They had to pull further and further away from Saturn in order to get a better look at her, and needless to same, some were getting God complexes about Mara.

She was probably taller than Saturn was large. The dreadnought looking almost cute in her hand, as one would hold a small bottle. She smirked, this time much more bemused as she watched their ships float there, waiting.

She held the dreadnought up. And without any sign of effort or strain, she crushed it. The ship, which could only be damaged by the awokens maximum effort, and the cabal slamming one of their own into it, was crumpled like a tin can. Probably easier given the size of Mara.

Of course, the guardians were expecting an explosion, given the rupturing of the core. But there was nothing, the only sign of anything being a bright flash in Mara's hand. She continued to crumple the ship until it was a small ball in her palm, then she flicked it to the sun. Pity on anything that got in it's way.

It looked as if it was over. Oryx was dead, the dreadnought destroyed, and Mara was the savior...but oh, it was only just beginning. Mara's body began to glow, bringing her attention down to herself as a quizzical grin came to her lips. "How curious. What exactly was in that dreadnought's core?"

The question was left without an answerad as Mara swelled. Doubling in size near instantly, causing the guardians to gaze in shock. Another pulse, larger she grew to the point the planet beside her looked like a moon. Larger and larger Mara grew, fueled by the core of the destroyed ship and her own volition.

She outgrew the solar system, and by the time she stopped, by her own choice. She could hold its entirety in the palm of her hand. The galaxy spanned out around her, gasses and stars swirling around her as she chuckled with amusement. She looked to where her little star system was, reaching her hand out as energy coarsed through her palm.

She leaned back against the milky way, the entire galaxy moving under her will, shaping to a throne for her. She leaned back with her solar system in hand, admiring the cosmos stretched out in front of her. She was no longer the mere queen of the awoken. No. She was much, much more.

"Sad I am the only one of this caliber. But...being the God of the universe seems quite....appealing to me~" she relaxed back, closing her eyes as she prepared for her next growth.


End file.
